sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
WWE 2K20
| genre = Sports | modes = Single-player, Multiplayer }} WWE 2K20 is a professional wrestling video game developed by Visual Concepts and published by 2K Sports. It was released worldwide on October 22, 2019 for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, and Xbox One. It is the twenty-first game in the WWE game series and the successor to WWE 2K19. WWE 2K20 is the first WWE series game to not be developed by Yuke's since the inception of the series in 2000. Instead, the game was solely developed by Visual Concepts, who had previously worked with Yuke's as co-developers since WWE 2K15. Upon launch, the game received negative reviews for its graphics, physics, and particularly for its many glitches. Gameplay WWE 2K20's 2K Showcase mode revolves around the Four Horsewomen of WWE (Bayley, Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair and Sasha Banks). The 2K Towers mode, first introduced in WWE 2K19, made its return to the series. WWE 2K20 features a female MyCareer story alongside its male story, a first for the franchise. Development WWE 2K20 is the first game in the series to be solely developed by Visual Concepts; previous entries were co-developed by Yuke's. Eminem was reported to be curating the soundtrack of the game early in development, but talks with the rapper fell through after the news was leaked before it was made official. The game was formally announced on August 5, 2019, with a trailer announcing Lynch and Reigns as cover stars. This marks the first game in the 2K series to feature a female cover star (most recently, THQ's WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2007 featured Torrie Wilson on the NTSC cover of the game), and the first game since WWE SmackDown vs. Raw 2011 to have more than one cover star. The collectors' edition, the "SmackDown! 20th Anniversary Edition", featured the return of Chyna as a playable character, who has not been featured in a WWE video game since WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role in 2000. The game also featured the return of Hulk Hogan, who last appeared in WWE 2K15. WWE 2K20 will have four DLC packs entitled "WWE 2K Originals," showing players a "fictional realm" with themed content. The first announced pack, "Bump in the Night" was released on October 28 and revolved around Bray Wyatt's "The Fiend" persona. Reception (PS4) 42/100 (XONE) 45/100 | GRadar = | IGN = 4.3/10 }} WWE 2K20 received "generally unfavorable" reviews, according to review aggregator Metacritic. Reviewers criticized the physics, graphics, targeting, change in controls and the large amount of glitches. Brian Mazique of Forbes gave it a 5.25 out of 10, saying “It feels as if this was a rebuilding year for the WWE 2K franchise." Mazique also said, "While a few of the legacy strengths such as the creation suite are still strong, the most important part, the gameplay is in a bad place." Matt Fowler of IGN gave the game a rating of 4.3 out of 10 and called it a "mess". He went on to state "WWE 2K19 looked like it stopped the downward trend for the series, but WWE 2K20 doubles back, breaks its ankle, and tumbles down the slope. Fundamental parts that felt totally fine in WWE 2K19 now feel clumsy, the impressive roster of 238 superstars is all but meaningless when a majority of them look like they crawled out of a PS2-era wrestling game, and while 2K20 s MyCareer mode offers a better wrestling story mode than most previous WWE 2K games, that’s a low bar to clear – it’s still saddled with bad progression and a plodding pace. This is a mess that 2K needs to clean up in a hurry." GamesRadar+'s Ben Wilson gave it 2 and a half stars, giving the verdict "WWE 2K20 plays like a work-in-progress demo that’s yet to be stress-tested - but there’s a decent game somewhere under the hot mess." References External links * Category:2019 video games Category:2K Sports games Category:Crossover video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Sports video games with career mode Category:Take-Two Interactive games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games with AI-versus-AI modes Category:Windows games Category:WWE video games Category:Xbox One games Category:Video games using Havok Category:Women in WWE